Untitled
by A real shot in the dark
Summary: Untitled for now until I can think of a good name. Kim/Shego. Team Possible has split. Kim gone back to Middleton While on spring break and she bumps into an old 'friend'
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters.**

**Don't like Kim/Shego don't read this.**

**I know I haven't even finshed my other fic (Blind Love) but I have so many ideas running through my head I just had to write them down and this was the one that just flowed even though I should've been asleep while i was writing this but oh well. I should update Blind Love real soon.**

Chapter one

It's been about 1 year since Kim gave up the whole hero thing. Ever since the incident on the night of her junior prom, Kim has start to go off her game.

She is now in her second year at college. She was back in middleton while on spring break. She was sitting in a quiet coffee shop, well it was quiet until Bonnie turned up with 'friends' and Junior unlike Kim and Ron, Bonnie and Junoir had stayed together and planned on getting married the following year. "Hey K, where's your boyfriend... Oh wait I forgot you don't have one" Bonnie said with a smug smile. Kim just ignored her and continued reading her newspaper. "'Kim Possible she can do anything' other than keep a boyfriend for more than a year"

"Whatever Bonnie" Kim said as she got up and made her way to the door.

"Loser!" Bonnie hated that she didn't get much of a reaction from the former hero.

Kim was walking down the sidewalk towards her parents house head down looking at the floor when she bumped in to something, more like someone "Sorry" she didn't bother looking up and continued walking. Little did she know the person she had just bumped in to was a... shall we say old 'friend'. Once Kim got the her destination she when straight upstairs to her room and basically collapsed on her bed shortly after there was a knock at the door "Are you okay Kimmie-cub?" she heard coming for the other side of the door.

"Yeah dad, just abit tired" replied said.

"Okay I'm down stairs if you need anything" her father said before he turned and went back down stairs. Kim let out a deep sigh when her Kimmunicator went off. Although she had given up on the hero business she still used it just because it didn't cost anything to make calls and always had signal. "Hey, KP" it was Ron.

"Hey Ron" she said with a forced smile.

"You don't look so good, are you okay?" Ron said with a frown._ 'No Ron I'm not I haven't had a good night sleep for what seems like forever, because I keep having nightmares' _Kim wanted to say but she actually said "Yeah Ron I'm fine, I've just been studying a lot. Hows things with you?"

"It's Brilliant. I'm really getting the hang of my mystical monkey powers" he said with a grin. "So how's College?"

"Yeah, It's good" Kim said, Although the truth was she was having a real bad time her grades were starting to slip, She didn't really interact with anyone other that her tutors, She hated to lie to Ron but it had to be done or he would really worry about her. "Anyway I got to go I talk to you soon, okay?"

"yeah okay Kim. Bye"

"Bye."

The rest of the afternoon was quiet boring, Kim with just on her computer doing research for her next assignment she might as well try and get her grades back. When she opened up internet she forgot that her home page was her own website, It hadn't been updated in a long while although the forums where still quite popular she click on one that said 'Come back'

_Rachel77685_

_Please come back,the world still need's Team Possible. You, Ron and Wade make the best team in the world and when I was youger I want to be just like you. There are many like me out there. I would do anything to see you save the world again. _

_Louise85962_

_Yeah, I agree with everything that Rachel said. The world really does need Team Possible._

The rest of the Comment were pretty much like that there were a few that said Team Possible were never coming back.

"Kim sweetie dinners ready" Kim heard her mother say.

"Yeah Mom, Ill be down in a second" Kim replied. She was feel a bit better because of the comments.

After dinner Kim went back to her room and signed back onto her website. She click the reply botton

_KimPossible _

_Thanks Guy for all the comment, It really made my day. Although I can not guaranty the full time return of Team Possible, I will be here when the world needs me and hopefully so will be the rest of Team Possible_.

She got up for her computer chair and walk over to her be and laid there for a good hour so so just staring at the ceiling. "Okay I've really got to do something" So she got up and put her sneakers on and walk down stairs "I'm going out to get some fresh air" She said to whoever was in range to hear her.

"Okay" it was her mother who replied.

No one was really about sure a few car passed Kim but they were most likely heading home. She was walking through the park not really think about anything, which she had been doing a lot lately she hasn't been able to focus on anything for more than about 15 minuets she had consulted her mother about it be she just said it's just due to the lack of sleep. When she saw someone jogging towards her, dress in a black and green tracksuit with long dark hair "It can't be" as the person got closer Kim notice that the she had really pale skin, "Okay, I have really got to get some sleep." as this person got close and close it was decided that Kim was not imagining thing. "Shego?"

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing much to say about this chap it's a bit short but all the same enjoy ^^

* * *

"Shego?"

"Hey there Pumpkin" Shego said with a grin. Kim wasn't sure what to do and so she stepped back a few steps and fell backward. Shego quickly grabbed Kim to stop her falling. Kim quickly turned away from Shego to hide the fact she was blushing. "T-thanks" Kim said as Shego helped her stand up straight and released her.

"So what's up? Shego asked. Kim look at her wondering if it was and general what's up or a something's the matter what's up. "Nothing" Kim replied with seeing as that could be an answer for both. "I know your lying I saw you this morning, well actually you bumped in to me and plus you look terrible"

"Oh thanks Shego, and sorry for bumping in to you" Kim said..

"So what's up?" Shego said again. "And you better tell me"

"I'm not going to tell my old arch foe my problems anyway what you doing out jogging at this time?"

"Just because I gave up to whole villain thing doesn't not mean I can't stay in shape, and I though Dr. D was your arch foe?" Shego replied

"Ummm yeah but he didn't really do anything to stop me did he other than send you to try and stop me". The pair decided to walk and talk seeing as it was quite cold that night. Kim was starting to shiver so Shego gave Kim her jacket. This once again, made the red head blush. "Hey if you're cold, do you want to come to my apartment for a cup of coffee and to warm up I'll drop you off after?" Shego asked.

"No it's okay I don't want to be a bother or anything" Kim said with a slight panic in her voice.

"It's okay you won't be a bother at all also I still want you to tell me what's wrong"

"Okay" Kim simply replied with. That was the shortest battle they have ever had, even if it was just words. So the pair went back to Shego's apartment it was nothing special, bar the fact it was green and black which Kim kind of guessed it would be. "Make yourself at home I'll make coffee, how many sugars?"

"One, please" Kim said as she sat down on a 3 seated black leather couch with green pillows. After about 2 minutes Shego came back out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and place them down on the coffee table and sat down in the opposite corner on the couch to Kim. "So going to tell me now?"

"I'll answer if you give the reason why you care so much" Kim said smiling to herself, thinking she's got Shego and wont give a reason, but boy was she wrong.

"Reason? Okay. The reason why I 'care' so much is because although we're on opposite sides of the law. I respect you, simple as that" Kim sighed at this although she was over the moon about Shego the Shego respected her. "Fine, well a couple of years ago I guess I started going of my game, then after finishing high school, Ron and I split-up. It just went down hill from that really; my grades at college aren't too good, I have no friends and all my old ones from School have moved away. "

"Wait I'm meant to believe the great Kim Possible has no friends"

"Yeah, Every body wanted to be my friend for that reason so I pushed them away and now they think I'm just a stuck-up bitch" That had been the first time Shego had heard Kim swear. "Is that all?" Shego could see that there was something else but she could quite work out what. "Yes" Kim said avoiding eye contact with Shego.

"You're a bad liar, do you know that?"

"Okay I keep having nightmares. Happy?" Kim Sighed.


End file.
